


Hands

by adamant-cap (lokkelaufeysdottir)



Series: Drabbles, Tropes [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Fluff, Gen, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokkelaufeysdottir/pseuds/adamant-cap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walking home from a mission. Bruce is tired and feeling as guilty as he always does when coming down from a ‘Hulk High’. Natasha grabs his hand to comfort him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalaert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalaert/gifts).



> So I've had this written for a while now.... It's a part of a series of non-related fics.

The battle was done, and Natasha walked on, in stride with Clint and Steve who were discussing some movie or the other. She turned around to see Bruce walking alone, Thor and Tony engaged in some race in the sky and Sam joining as a sort of referee. Bruce looked tired, worn out, buttoning his shirt and brushing off the stretchy pants that he and Tony created in the lab.

 

“Why don’t you go ahead, Clint.” She said as she stopped walking. “I’ll catch up.”

 

Clint, being who he is, simply nodded and kept walking.

 

She waited for Bruce to catch up, and, seeing the blank look on his face, grabbed onto his hand, linking their fingers.

 

He looked over at her, ready to question.

 

“Just go with it.” She said as she rested her head on his shoulder and they kept walking.

Bruce couldn't help the small, slightly content smile that came on his face.

 


End file.
